El dulce pago por molestias
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke esperaba muchas posibilidades de como lo recibirían Naruto y Sakura cuando volviese a Konoha. Claro está nunca imaginó a ambos viéndolo como si fuera una presa mientras Sakura desabrochaba cada uno de sus botones y Naruto bajaba el zipper de su pantalón...Por que Sasuke ha sido el causante de muchas molestias y ellos sabían cual sería su pago pago por todas estas.


_Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi pertenencia._

**_Advertencias: _**_Insinuaciones de narusasu/sasunaru, sasusaku y narusasusaku (?) *****todas por igual*****_

* * *

_El dulce pago por molestias_

Sasuke no era ningún idiota, ciertamente si en alguna parte de su mente se veía de nuevo en Konoha no esperaba que Naruto y Sakura lo recibieran con flores y tomates. En cambio podía pensar en muchas otras posibilidades en donde, en las mejores circunstancias lo recibirían con un gran y empalagoso abrazo grupal digno de película y en la peor de todas que lo recibieran con algunos cuantos golpes que inclusive el mismo sabía que se los tenía bien merecidos. Pero nada de esto pasó o no de la manera inmediata en la que él se imaginó; en cambio estaban todos los integrantes del equipo siete sentados viendo como él se encontraba en la camilla del hospital.

Y sintiéndose extremadamente observado y la tensión que había en el aire, Sasuke Uchiha detalló que tal vez podía haber algo peor que recibir unos cuantos golpes. Tragó en seco viendo como la única mujer del grupo empezaba a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación de forma rápida y algo silenciosa y empezó a sudar frío cuando observo como Kakashi se ponía de pie haciéndole una ligera seña a Sai para que le acompañase.

-Kakashi.- lo llamó y no pudo evitar que su voz sonaré ligeramente desesperada, el nombrado sonrió y se volteó solo unos instantes para verlo.

-Sasuke podremos hablar después, en este momento creo que tienes asuntos más pendientes.- y así no más salió de la habitación acompañado por el individuo que a los ojos de Sasuke era imposible detectar si era un hombre, una mujer o tal vez solo un bicho raro.

El silencio reinó y Sasuke hizo por primera vez un gesto en su rostro que no fuera su usual cara de compungido, Naruto se encontraba aún sentado sin ver absolutamente nada y Sakura hasta ese momento había terminado de cerrar totalmente las cortinas, para no dejar ningún testigo de lo que iba a pasar. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, esto era imposible esos dos eran ruidosos, molestos y extremadamente expresivos de naturaleza.

Sakura se acercó a su camilla con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro siendo acompañada por el rubio que poseía la misma expresión, quedando al final ambos mirando desde arriba a un aterrado Uchiha, que pensaba que nunca más vería la luz del día o hablaría de venganza.

-¿Qué hacen?- trató de sonar amenazante pero los rostros de sus dos amigos no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

-¿Creías que te perdonaríamos tan fácil-ttebayo?- negó enseguida con el rostro contestándole la pregunta al rubio.

-¿Van a matarme?-se arrepintió totalmente de ese comentario cuando oyó las risas burlonas de ambos y al ver cómo ambos en forma sincronizada negaban con el rostro. Frunció el ceño molesto tampoco era tan idiota la idea, menos cuando estaban dejando todo el lugar totalmente cerrado.

-Tan dramático como siempre Sasuke-kun.-sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda luego de estas palabras, probablemente solo estaban jugando con él; haciéndole una pequeña venganza por todas las ideas medio trastornadas que había tenido en los últimos años.

-¿Van a pegarme?

-¿Y lastimar esa carita tan mona?- contesto el rubio.

-Si es por lo de ser Hokage lo dije en broma.- Tanto Naruto y Sakura se volvieron a ver y empezaron a reí.

-Sakura-chan, al parecer el teme es un poco inocente creo que deberemos de darle una pista.- esta sintió enseguida volviéndose así ambos de nuevo de frente en la camilla, Sakura deslizando sus manos por la blusa que andaba puesta empezando a desabrochar uno por uno cada botón. Acción seguida por Naruto que empezaba a desabrochase el pantalón y a bajar lentamente el zipper.

El azabache se quedó observando levantando una ceja y viéndolos con indiferencia-¿Qué me van a violar?- soltó con sarcasmo, viendo con temor el asentimiento de ambos con la cabeza y removiéndose en la camilla alejándose lo más posible de ellos y agarrando las sábanas tapando su cuerpo como niño asustadizo por las noches.- ¡Me van a violar!-técnicamente chilló y ambos disfrutaron de los nervios de su presa.

-¿En serio creías que te perdonaríamos tan fácil?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras dejaban sus cuerpos tirarse dentro de las camillas pasando con agilidad una venda por los ojos del Uchiha.- ¡Ahora tienes que pagar por todo lo que has hecho y ya hemos elegido como!

No le quedo de más que tensar su cuerpo y aguantar el aire mientras sentía dos pares de manos tocar su abdomen y los besaos invadir todo su cuerpo- ¡Nunca debía haberme ido de Konoha!, ¿no es así?- Ambos asintieron aunque ya no los pudiera ver, dedicándose así de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, besarlo y lamerlo. Sasuke soltó un gruñido apenas sintió una de las manos en el ya muy notorio bulto en sus pantalones, decidió resignarse,sus dos ex compañeros de equipo lo estaban violando… ¡y joder como le estaba gustando!

* * *

Creo que la idea es bastante descabellada pero con todas las molestias que Sasuke ha generado no creo que Naruto ni Sakura se conformen con menos.

He leído ya muchos libross con 2"tríos amorosos comunes" generalmente dos chics enamorados de la misma chica y luchando por su amor así que quise algo fresco que no es tan común como una chica y un chico que le llevan ganas a otro chico xD jajajajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado! :)


End file.
